The present invention concerns a wide band hyperfrequency (microwave) antenna broadly radiating in a plane.
In the field of listening systems and radar signal wide band detection systems or radar signal scrambling systems, it is necessary to use an antenna presenting a wide radiating pattern in one of its principal planes, (used for a plan position indicator, for example), and constant on a considerable bandwidth. The pattern can be formed in any principal plane, according to needs.